botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Trading and Salvage
Overview Apollo Trading and Salvage, Ltd. (ATS) is a trading and salvage operation based out of the Botany Bay Colony at Nova Gaia. ATS is owned and operated by Captian Daphne Jones and operates a warehouse and landing facility on the North Shore of the Main Colony as well as an orbital station in orbit above Nova Gaia. ATS operates several vessels and provides one of the many alternate landing sites at the colony. Visting vessles can find refuling and repair facilites at ATS. ATS moves cargo of all types and has an extensive 'human' cargo handling facility. History The company traces their history back to the day that freelance tramp trader Captain, Daphne Jones, stumbled into the U star system and very nearly crashed into the gas giant, Apollo, towing a salvaged ancient wrecked ship. The ancient ship brought in enough credits when sold at Necronom VI for ship repairs and upgrades, with enough left over to rent an office at the Botany Bay colony. Needing a corporate name, she used the name of the gas giant she had discovered. A few good trades and a lot of luck later, the company was able to extend its presense and have an automated mining facility constructed on Orpheus, a moon of Apollo. Then, finding the landing facilities of the colony too limited for the company's one one obsolete freighter/shuttle, they took out a mortgage to build the ATS Warehouse on the north shore with a landing facility sized for larger ships. Once they had moved into the warehouse, the office became redundant and the lease was not renewed. Business continued to grow at a breakneck pace. On the trade side, ATS specializes in using data mining to find under priced goods in one place with a tight market for those same goods elsewhere. When this situation is detected, a ship is dispatched to buy a load of goods, carry them to the tight market, and sell them - usually before the rest of the market detects the discrepancy. This strategy was bringing in quite a bit of credits and the warehouse mortgage was soon paid off. On the salvage side, ATS scored a coup with the discovery and salvage the S. S. Starbright - a century plus old space wreck. A valuable cargo locked in the burser's safe brought in a significant influx of credit, but they were left with the wrecked hull in orbit over Nova Gaia. ATS put some of the surplus credits into retrofitting the Starbright as a space station - now used as the principal ATS HQ in the Nova Gaia system. This arrangement turned out to be fortuitous in that it allowed the obsolete flagship, Hyacinth, to remain in space, avoiding the use of its inefficient atmospheric systems. Current Properties of the Company ATS Warehouse Starbright Station Hyacinth In-game Opportunities (mostly OOC) '''ATS is recruiting! '''Those seeking employment with ATS should IM Daphne Jones (daphne.pegasi) to discuss, or apply in person IC. Shuttle Pilot Carry cargo between Starbright Station and the ATS Warehouse. Pick up fish at the Botany Cove fishing village and bring them to the Warehouse for processing. Use your ship or we'll provide one. Ship's Crew Various shipboard jobs are available, including, Captain (in command of a ship), Pilot (flies the ship), Fire Control Officers (weapons control - usually handled by the pilot), and Steward (responsible for cargo and/or passengers). A Captain may be an employee of ATS or an independent owner/operator. Use your ship or we'll provide one. Note for ship owners: Any ship you rez in Botany Bay must meet the restrictions in the Botany Bay rules. No more than 32 prims and pick it up when done with it for RP purposes. Warehouse Staff In the ATS Warehouse, we need cargo handlers, fish processors, data researches (computer skills), engineers, and spacecraft service personnel. Warehouse employees are usually free citizens of Botany Bay, but may be registered slaves (your choice). Starbright Staff On Starbright Station, we need bartenders, engineers, and dancers/sex workers. If you care to play a bot, we use maintenance bots for general station upkeep. Starbright workers are usually registered slaves, but, except for dancers/sex workers, may be free citizens. Slaves In addition to other products, ATS deals in slaves - specializing in pleasure slaves. Slaves may be in early training - not ready for use/sale, serve as workers on Starbright or in the warehouse, or be available for purchase/rental off-world or to other Botany Bay players. We do not keep slaves who need extensive punishment/reprogramming (Such slaves are either ransomed to relatives to cover our costs or sold into the food market on worlds that allow such things). Otherwise, we'll support whatever story you wish to develop about your experience as a slave. Note: Daphne will provide an appropriate slave outfit and ATS branded open collar to each slave. We request that you wear these items and only these items while playing as an ATS slave worker or cargo unless ordered otherwise by your handler. You should set yourself as primary owner on your collar and Daphne, other ATS handler, and/or purchasing or renting ATS customer as a secondary owner. Category:Factions & Groups